Three days
by brambora
Summary: FemShep is in prison on the Earth, and she is waiting for the end of her trial.


_I apologize for my English. I am reading a lot of stories here and I wanted to contribute something._

_Please be lenient to my grammatical errors. I appreciate if you notify me on my mistakes in the preview._

* * *

><p>"You have a visitor, commander," said little brunette, when she reached the door of her cell.<p>

"I told you, Hernandez, don´t say me commander," Shepard said, annoyed. She was angry. She still rage perhaps, since she was on Earth. She was exhausted from the constant questioning. The attacks from the News Media brought her to madness. Neither trening failed to calm her. She stood up to face the young soldier.

"Yes, commander," Hernandez said, and made a perfect salute.

Shepard just rolled her eyes and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Hernandez admired her, and she knew it. She was a model of what a soldier can prove. She was a heroine for her and she simply refused to accept her degradation.

* * *

><p>They passed through the prison corridor now.<p>

"Media?" Shepard broke the silence.

"I don´t know, commander," Hernandez said, and she pointed at the door. "This way." She saluted and she stood at the door.

The former spectra with a sigh, entered the room.

* * *

><p>Shepard made a military salute automatically, when she saw Admiral Hacketa. She realized after a while, as she has done folly. She was no longer part of the Alliance.<p>

Hacket was apparently next one who completely ignored her degradation and he vigorously greeting her back. "Commander, I'm glad to see you. The court is coming to an end.I expect that the judgment will handed down in three days."

_And this is it_, Shepard thought. _Genocide and cooperation with terrorists. Moreover, even treason. This is what you waiting for months. _She only said aloud: "Yes, sir."

"I worry about you, commander," said Hacket. "Psychological pressure that is forced on you. You shouldn´t refuse to talk with psychologists ..."

Shepard didn´t listen him for some time. Her thoughts took her far away.

_Hagalaz. Lightning and thunder. Shadow broker´s mysterious ship sailed defiantly on the edge of dawn. Lightning illuminated the dark room. Thunder was heard in the distance. Human woman lay on her back in a large bed. She was naked. The blue figure sitting astride on her. Lightning illuminated the room and showed Asari´s face in bright light. She was smiling._

_"I missed you," Asari said and leaned to the Human Female._

"Shepard ... Shepard ... commander, can you hear me?" Hacket had to raise his voice. "This is exactly what I mean. I have arranged a meeting for you with one of the greatest expert ..."

Shepard woke up from his reverie. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir," she snapped known formula and had no idea what the admiral said.

"You will leave in half an hour. Your safety will be in charge of my best people. Get ready," he said, then he left the room.

* * *

><p>Shepard is now sitting in an unmarked shuttle. After her right hand sat Hernandez, little brunette was of Spanish origin. Small and deadly, Shepard thought. Few would suspect that this petite woman is a soldier of an elite commando. She was one of her personal guards in prison. Shepard knew that her main task was to protect her. She broke up on bad terms with the Illusive Man and nobody had any idea what the mysterious head of Cerberus plans revenge.<p>

After her left sat Fredrikson. A tall, powerful blonde with piercing blue eyes. He must have Swedish ancestry. Shepard occasionally wondered if hair dyes.

She is never seen together. Only one of them was always with her. It must be an unusual situation and Shepard stopped like that. She stood up to stretch your legs. Shuttle suddenly swung. They landed.

* * *

><p>They led her in the empty corridors. There was nobody here.<p>

"It looks like a hotel. And very luxurious hotel," said Shepard.

"I think so, commander," said Fredrikson.

"Do you not know where we are?" Shepard asked with surprise in her voice.

"No, we don´t know, commander. They guides us through Omni Tool," Hernandez said this time.

Shepard was getting stranger sense of it.

"We have in place, Commander," Hernandez said, and she stopped in front of large decorated door.

"Stay behind us," Fredrikson ordered.

Shepard turned her eyes, and she obeyed the order. They entered the room.

* * *

><p>It was a large luxuriously furnished hotel room. Asari with purple skin, standing in front of panoramic windows with magnificent views of the night city and she looked out.<p>

Asari turned gracefully. Fredrikson could not take your eyes off her. She was wearing a shiny black dress with white patterns, which effortlessly and perfectly accentuating her amazing figure line. Purple color of her skin made her an ethereal look. Hernandez strategically measured her and she estimated her abilities. Shepard already knew why she has such a strange feeling from this trip.

"Leave us alone," Asari ordered dominant.

Shepard made a turn and she quickly walked towards the door.

"Not you, Commander," Asari shouted in her direction. Shepard stopped in mid step and she made a face. She knew in advance that her joke doesn´t work out.

"What are your orders?" Hernandez asked. While Fredrikson continued staring at the Asari.

The commander raised his eyebrows in wonder. She wanted to repeat Hernandez that she was no longer commander. When Fredrikson said, "We have orders from Admiral Hackett bring commander at her destination and wait outside. Let's go, Hernandez."

Hernandez glanced at Shepard and she waited for her reaction. Shepard just looked resigned and she said: "You have your orders. Go."

Both soldiers saluted and left the room.

* * *

><p>Shepard felt lonely and unprotected. She did not understand. She was alone in a hotel room with an unknown Asari.<em> What the hell thought Hackett? That will I speak with her just because she look like Liara? That is she an Asari? You mustn´t think of her. Don´t think of her... Liara...<em>

Shepard felt her thoughts fled to an unknown place. She should be on guard. Asari could be an assassin. She could very easily kill to the. But Asari just stood there and looked curiously to Shepard.

_When I'm not going to look at her, I do not think on Liara. _Shepard thought and tried to look elsewhere.

"Do you know why you're here, commander?" Asari broke the silence.

_She speaks like Liara. They have the same voice... Do they all of the Asari have such a nice lyrical voice? Stop it. So stop it. Concentrate._ "I suspect Doctor ... hmmm ..." she said aloud, and waited until the Asari introduce herself.

"My name is not important," Asari replied after a moment of silence. Shepard felt that she could hear the amusement in her voice.

"I'm here at the request of Admiral Hackett," Asari continued speaking. "He thinks you are, as you people say that the bomb just before the an explosion."

_Yes, I'm going to explode right now_, Shepard thought. She said aloud: "Explain."

Asari took a step toward her. She approached her and she reduced the ten-meter distance between them in a while. Shepard began to be nervous. She tried to look the other way and went to another place. She felt like a fool, but her only chance was that she was not looking at her.

Asari noticed commander's escape maneuver, and she stopped. Shepard could have sworn that she saw that Asari is smiling.

"Admiral Hackett thinks that the accumulated stress can make you say or do something inappropriate," Asari continued speaking. "Something that you would normally never do."

"But they could build a gym for me," Shepard replied mockingly. "They could buy me a punching bag, baseball bat and a pair of figurants ..." Shepard continued talking and looked around the room looking for the best escape route. Asari began to approach her again.

_You're acting like a fool, Shepard. Think._

"I'm absolutely serious, commander, "Asari said and stopped just before Shepard.

"So do I, Doctor," Shepard replied and she stretched tightly around her. She went directly to the panoramic window. She stood with her back to draft Asari. She pretended to be looking out of the window.

_Ugh, you made it. Don´t look at her. Don´t look at her. You can do it._

Asari sat comfortably in her chair and watched the commander. Shepard felt her eyes on her back. She thought she heard amused sigh. Asari is a good time for sure. Shepard slowly began to lose ground beneath her feet.

"Turn your back is considered an insult in many cultures," Asari said neutrally.

"There is a very beautiful view. We do not have such a view in jail. Maybe it can relieve my accumulated stress ," Shepard replied annoyed.

"Maybe," Asari said and started to rise from her seat. "However, there are far more effective method."

Shepard flinched. She could only hope that Asari did not notice. She hoped totally unnecessary. Asari was standing right behind her. Shepard almost feel her breath on her neck. There was nowhere to escape. "What methods do you mean?" she asked irritably. She knew she was trapped.

Asari took a small step forward. She leaned over to Shepard ear and whispered: "We are two adults ..."

Shepard felt Asari hand glides over her shoulder, arm, down to the elbow. Her hand stroked her hip. Circular movements caresses her abdomen developed. Her brain screamed enough, but her body reacted differently. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_Liara ... love ... I could close my eyes. I could imagine, she is here with me. I could..._

Asari embraced her tightly. Shepard felt her body pressed tightly to her back. Her hot breath burned her neck. Her wet mouth went inexorably closer...

_No... No... Nooo. I can not do this._

"Never!" Shepard screamed and jerked away from the embrace of Asari.

Shepard was shaking. She was trembling with thrill. She was trembling with anger. _How I could just think of something like that? I have to face it. I can not allow... I must..._

She turned to face the Asari and she stabbed to her view full of rage. "I don´t understand how Hackett might think that ..." her voice betrayed her.

Asari was smiling at her. She watched in amusement change of her face full of anger at the look of utter amazement. Then Shepard started laughing aloud.


End file.
